


All I Want For Christmas

by SilverHorizon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Oneshot, Will's POV, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHorizon/pseuds/SilverHorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Will has to find out that Nico isn't very fond of mistletoes - or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need_  
 _I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_  
 _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true!_  
 _All I want for Christmas - is you!_

Will really wished he could sing Christmas songs as well as the rest of the Apollo cabin. Their Christmas choir was a yearly routine, just like the Demeter cabin growing a Christmas tree, the Dionysus cabin throwing Christmas parties, and of course, the Aphrodite cabin hanging mistletoes in any place they could reach. Which were a lot of places. Usually, Will would try to avoid them, but this year was not like last Christmas.  
He always had a lot of work in the infirmary, duh, it was Winter and half of the camp had decided to catch a cold. Clarisse was the worst of all, she was one of the constant rebels who just wouldn't stay in bed and exhausted her whenever she could. At least Rodriguez had somehow managed to calm her down during Christmas time. Will supposed it was true that miracles could happen.  
She, however, was not the one person who was on his mind. Or who was a primary difference this Christmas. Will couldn't quite make sense of it – maybe it was because he could regularly see Jason and Piper kissing under every mistletoe hung by the Aphrodite kids. Maybe it was the hot cocoa, the snow that promised a white Christmas, maybe he was a bit ill himself and it didn't do him well...but he could hardly look at Nico anymore without this odd feeling.  
It wasn't that it hadn't been there before. Sure, there had always been this lightness, that (kind of ironic) warmth, and the happiness he felt whenever he saw the boy smile ever so faintly. How his heartbeat sped up whenever their hands touched, how he got lost in those dark, deep eyes, or how he sometimes kept laying awake at night, thinking about Nico – he couldn't remember not feeling this way about him.  
It had only become this strong when Christmas time had begun. Since all the mistletoes and fir twigs had been hanging everywhere, since the smell of cinnamon and chocolate had filled the camp and despite the cold, everything had been so warm and welcoming, since that he had realized how much he was in love with Nico.  
Sadly, Nico hadn't realized any of that.  
It was as if he couldn't even feel the warmth that was glowing in the entire camp, connecting them all to a big family. Will wished he would, he really did. He glanced at the pale boy, who was standing in the pavilion, shivering from the cold. Will sighed and shook his head. When would he learn to dress warm – after Will kept telling him to?  
Suddenly, Will felt the strong urge to take him in his arms and warm him.  
He quickly pushed the thought out of his head. No, he thought, Nico's not that much into physical contact. Even if he had become fine with the normal touching that just happened between people, and didn't pull back his arm at the speed of light when their hands met. He only let few people get that close to him, and Will sadly was not one of them. He wished he was. Maybe, if he wrote it on a list along with “hold hands with Nico” “a happy picture of Nico” “making Nico smile” and probably “Nico Di Angelo in a big red bow”, and sent that to the North Pole, would it come true?  
Will had to grin at the thought of that. Nico would probably hate being wrapped into a big red bow, and send skeletons after him. Oh, how precious he was – _wait_.  
Wait, Will thought.  
Was Nico actually standing under a mistletoe?  
Will didn't know what to feel. Did Nico know it was there? Did Nico know about the tradition? Did Nico...have plans? What if he was waiting for someone? It probably wouldn't be Will, would it...he didn't really seem like he was waiting for anyone though, considering how he was just staring holes into the air and sometimes shivering from the cold, ignoring campers who rushed past him in a snowball fight.  
Will couldn't really tell when, during all these thoughts, he had walked over to Nico. But he couldn't ignore a mistletoe hanging in the exact right spot, now could he?  
Nico looked up at him. “Oh, hi Will.”, he said, and it sounded a bit as if he didn't even care. Will felt as if something had punched him in the guts for a second before reminding himself that Nico often sounded like this without actually meaning to.  
“So, Nico. Are you waiting for anyone?”, Will asked with a broad grin and hoped that Nico couldn't hear his heart beating at the speed of light. Nico shook his head. “No, why?” “Hmm, have you looked upside today?”, Will asked, smirking. Nico seemed confused for a second and took a look at the ceiling. His eyes widened, and he cussed under his breath. “Holy Hades! Nobody saw that, right? I'm just going to...” He wanted to turn around, but Will grabbed his arm. “Not so hasty, Sunshine. You know the tradition, right?” “O-of course I do.”, Nico growled. “But I – I mean – you – What are you getting at?” Was he blushing? Probably just the cold. Hopefully, he wouldn't get sick too. Will put a hand on Nico's shoulder, not half as confident as he seemed. “Well, if I think about it, we are standing under a mistletoe, and you know what happens when two people are standing under the mistletoe?” Will couldn't believe he was actually saying these words. He couldn't just kiss Nico like that – or could he? No, no way! He would probably not even manage to just...just lean down, and...it was as simple as that, lean down, and...  
“Don't touch me!”, Nico suddenly snapped, turned around and ran away.  
Will needed a minute to process what had just happened. Suddenly, he felt cold, sick even, with his knees shaking and his frown slowly turning to ice. Go to the infirmary, a voice in him said. You got a cold. Maybe even the flu. And if you don't, you're right about to catch one if you're going to keep standing around in the cold, snow slowly melting around your feet and trickling into your shoes. He rejected you, well, you got your answer now.  
If you only had one wish for Christmas, why couldn't at least this one come true?

It got dark early, and a bunch of campers had joint around a fire, eating Christmas cookies and drinking tea or hot cocoa. Will usually would have joined them, but he still felt awful. He couldn't stay in his cabin either, where some other campers had joined to watch some corny Christmas films.  
So, he was alone.  
Will rarely was on his own. He was a person who loved being with his friends, but right now he didn't want to see anyone. And, most of all, he suddenly couldn't stand the sight of all the Christmas-y stuff, it sickened him, and it just drenched his pain.  
The snow glowed blue in the moonlight, and the frozen lake sparkled under the stars. Christmas lights were spread all over camp. It would have been stunning if Will had cared. Sure, Christmas time and snow and clear nights were pretty, but what good was it if he was all alone? How long could he seek the sky for shooting stars, how many wishes would he have to make, until one of them would become true?  
Would they ever?  
Suddenly, there was a voice behind him. “...Will?”  
Will spun around and found himself facing Nico. He didn't really fit into the picture, with his dark shadow-like appearance in the middle of all the glistering white and the Christmas lights that the Hephaestus cabin had created. A string of fairy lights were hanging just above them, immersing them in a warm, golden light and reflecting in Nico's dark, distant eyes.  
“...Nico.”, Will finally managed to say. Nico looked around awkwardly, and gestured around as if he was about to say something, but it took him a long time until words finally came out of his mouth. “Will...are you...are you mad at me?”  
The snow became a little colder.  
Will stared at his feet. “No, it's...I'm not mad at you, I just...uh.” He wasn't entirely sure if his heart was still beating. “Nothing.” He looked at Nico, and Nico looked back at him for a moment, before awkwardly stepping around in the snow. “I...I've been looking for you.”, he finally admitted, and Will thought he was going to faint for a second. Instead, he just stared at Nico and said nothing. Nico smiled sheepishly before looking down at his boots. “Look, the thing is, today...the mistletoe...y-you seemed kind of, uh, hurt...”, he stammered. “And I-I'm sorry I yelled at you, I really didn't mean to, it wasn't even that I didn't want- I mean, it wasn't that it would've been that bad. It's just...”  
He took a deep breath, whereas Will had almost forgotten how to breath.  
“I've never kissed anyone before.”  
He looked up at Will, as if he felt guilty, and Will realized he was supposed to say something now. Desperately, he searched for words, but all he could find was: “Oh.” And that was probably a really dumb thing to say.  
Nico continued. “Look, I-I really didn't want to hurt you, I just got scared. You – You were about to kiss me, in front of everyone, I just got into panic and ran away...” He sighed, and turned away. “You...should know that I...I do like you. Kind of.”  
Will knew that this was the point where he was supposed to shout something like “I like you too” or “Don't worry about it” but it was hard to say anything when thoughts were racing in his head and his knees were shaking so badly he thought he'd collapse any second.  
“Nico...”, he stuttered. “I...I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have tried to kiss you, I mean, that was stupid, what was I thinking! You, uh, you wouldn't have liked it anyway, and I should've thought about your feelings, I mean, this must've been so awkward for you, and I'm glad that you-” “ _Will_.”, Nico said in the darkest voice Will had ever heard. “Stop. You're rambling.” “I guess I am. I mean, uh. I should probably shut up now.”, Will answered quickly and closed his mouth. Nico sighed. “Don't get so worked up on this, Will. You're not the one at fault here...I am.” “That's not true!”, Will shouted. “You just had feelings, that's what people do! And if I want to apologize for hurting them, I will.”  
An odd kind of silence settled between them, strange, but not awkward. Will dared to look into Nico's eyes, and Nico didn't avoid his gaze anymore. There was something... _warm_ about him. Something welcoming. It was like the sound of crackling fire, the soft light of a candle, the sweet scent of cinnamon.  
Shyly, a faint smile appeared on Nico's face, and Will's heart started jumping. “It's...okay. It's fine. Don't worry about it, really. I...” His voice went so quiet that Will could hardly hear it. “I'm just glad you don't hate me now.” “I-I would never...!”, Will stammered, trying to say things, but it wasn't that easy when Nico was illuminated by moon, stars and christmas lights, and looking at him with sparkling eyes.  
As quiet as the wind, no louder than a whisper, Nico admitted: “I'm glad I have you.”  
Will took a deep breath, and broke through the blizzard in his head. “I'm glad I have you too.”, he blurted out, lesser elegantly, and Nico even seemed a little startled and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Something happened in his eyes, Will couldn't quite tell what it was, but when Nico's lips twitched to something that almost was a smile, he realized it probably was good.  
“Will.”, he said, and there was something new in his voice, a determination Will had never heard from Nico before. “Follow me.” With these words, Nico spun around and half walked, half ran back to the centre of camp. Will followed him confusedly, struggling not to trip in the snow. He caught up next to Nico, and, without thinking, grabbed his hand. When he realized what he had done, his heart skipped a beat and his face went red. Will thanked the darkness for hiding it.  
Nico stopped in the pavilion, and Will couldn't help but stare at their hands that were still holding each other, as if they belonged there. In the distance, campers were singing Christmas songs around the campfire. Christmas light made the whole place glow bright golden, and a sudden happiness flooded Will. Was this how Christmas felt? Warm, happy, peaceful – together?  
He took Nico's other hands and intertwined their fingers. How close they were, closer than ever, and Nico was not running away.  
Nico was staying.  
“Uh, so.”, Will asked, before he realized he had just absolutely ruined the mood. “Why did you take me here?” Nico started grinning, almost smirking. “Well, Will. Have you looked upside today?”  
Will's heart stopped.  
Slowly, he raised his glance, realizing how his entire body was shaking and his heart was dancing. Thoughts stormed through his head, thoughts of all kinds. Was Nico joking with him? Was this a dream? Could this even be reality?  
In a big red bow, a full, green mistletoe hung over them. Will tried to find words, but failed. What was there to say anyway?  
“Well, if I think about, we are standing under a mistletoe, and you know what happens when two people are standing under the mistletoe?”, Nico said quietly, with a small smile. Will's head snapped back towards him. “Stop stealing my lines.”, he mumbled, his face deep red.  
Nico looked at him, insecure, his eyes sparkling from all the Christmas lights that were hung up in the pavilion. It took Will way too long to realize that he was waiting.  
Shyly he leaned down. He couldn't just do this, could he? Just...lean down and...  
His eyes fluttered shut as their lips met. Warmth flooded him, lightness, an electric energy, all at once, and it was _perfect_. He felt Nico kissing him back, squeezing his hand, he felt his heart beat like crazy, and he felt happy.  
Nico broke the kiss, and Will blinked. Warm, dark eyes looked back at him. Nico was there, right there.  
If there was one time to tell him, it was now.  
“Nico.” Their faces were only inches close. “Do you know what I've been wishing for this Christmas?” “I...no, I don't.”, Nico stammered. Will took a deep breath. “I suppose there's a lot of things, but they can all be summed up by saying, _you_.”  
Nico stared at him. His face was full of surprise, with his eyes widened, his mouth slightly open, and not a word coming from him. Silently, Will held his gaze, unable to say anything, with the storm of emotions raising in him. Had he made a mistake? Could Nico even like him this much? Was it too late to laugh it off as a joke? Would there be a point?  
Then, Nico started smiling.  
“Will Solace, I am saying this as a son of the god of death.”, he whispered, “You're going to be the death of me.” “And what does that mean?”, Will asked entirely confused. For the first time in weeks, Nico laughed. “You call me dense? It means...it means that...I like you.”  
Somewhere, a shooting star shot across the sky. Will didn't need it anymore.  
“So.”, he finally said. “You know, this is the second time we're under the mistletoe, so technically, we have to kiss twice, right?” Nico rolled his eyes, smiling, and leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!  
> If the unlike case happens that you aren't familiar with those lyrics, they are from Mariah Carey's All I want For Christmas Is You!


End file.
